Finding the Music
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (CLOSED) After being disbanded for 15 years, Rachel Berry, with the help of football coach Ryder Lynn, is going to bring back the Glee Club. Will they be able to get their group of misfits through the rough competition and bring back the good name to McKinley?
1. Chapter 1

_Rachel's POV_

I smiled as I walked through the halls of McKinley High School. I remembered what it was like walking down the halls. All the feelings: having dreams, but feeling lost at the same time. I stopped by the old choir room; empty. As it has been years.

That is all about to change.

I went down to the Principal's office and met with McKinley's newest principal Katherine Soloman. "Rachel, right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Right we talked on the phone. I'm Katherine Soloman, but you can call me Kathy. So we talked about the music department."

"It hasn't been funded for years." I commented.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Katherine said. "And you want to run it? Do you have any experience?" She asked and I grinned. I have had the entire experience with the Glee Club. What could be better than getting the full experience as a high school student? Nothing like that could compare to just any teacher with a degree running it.

"I was very involved with music all my life. Was in the Show Choir here for three years, was accepted to one of the most competitive music schools in New York, and I was even on Broadway." I told her and Katherine seemed to be impressed. "Anyway, I'd like to talk about the Glee Club most importantly."

"Yes, that was disbanded 20 years ago?" Katherine said. It was actually sixteen, but I chose not to correct her if I was going to convince her of anything. "And you want to bring it back?"

"When I was in High School, I was like most of the kids here we have dreams, but are also lost and don't have much confidence. Glee Club helped not only myself, but many others that walked down this hall. I think bringing it back would be in good interest for the students." I explained and Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Alight." She agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rachel is taking over the Glee Club, but not alone. Ryder will be helping out. <strong>

**Cast List is on the next page for the characters, their portrayers, who sent them in, and etc..**


	2. Cast List

Finding the Music Cast List.

_Main Cast_

**Macy Reynolds  
><strong>Sophmore  
>Straight<em><br>_Caitlyn Taylor Love

**Tripp Donovan**  
>Sophomore<br>Straight  
>Chris Brochu<p>

**Brianna Dawson  
><strong>Freshman  
>Straight<br>Samantha Logan  
>Created by <em>Ember411<em>

**Giovanni Orlando**  
>Junior<br>Gay  
>Xabiani Ponce De León<br>Created by _Linneagb_

**Danielle Underwood**  
>Sophmore<br>Lesbian  
>Hailee Steinfeld<br>Created by _Riana Salvatore_

**Gianna "Gia" Orlando**  
>Junior<br>Straight  
>Ariel Kaplan<br>Created by _Linneagb_

**Alexandra "Lexi" Morris**  
>Sophomore<br>Lesbian  
>Bridget Mendler<br>Created by _Ember411_

**Elijah Hilson**  
>Freshman<br>Bisexual  
>Uriah Shelton<br>Created by _Tif S_

**Eric Warren**  
>Junior<br>Gay  
>Ian Nelson<br>Created by _Ancientblue_

**Molly Layton**  
>Junior<br>Lesbian  
>Taylor Momsen<br>Created by _LillyShepard_

**Olivia Winter**  
>Freshman<br>Straight  
>Jacquie Lee<br>Created by _angierae101_

**Lucas "Luke" Cassidy**  
>Freshman<br>Straight  
>Khylin Rhambo<br>Created by _LunaEvanna Longbottom_

**Emmeline "Emmy" O'Malley**  
>Sophomore<br>Straight  
>Chloe Grace Mortez<br>Created by _Florrie May_

**Liam Culter**  
>Freshman<br>Bisexual  
>Isaac Hempstead-Wright<br>Created by _LocalXmusicXjellybeanX_

**Caroline O'Hara**  
>Sophmore<br>Straight  
>Amanda Michalka<br>Created by _Riana Salvatore_

**Amy Christansen**  
>Junior<br>Straight  
>Ashley Benson<br>Created by _LunaEvanna Longbottom_

**Ezra Robinson**  
>Sophomore<br>Straight  
>Ryan Potter<br>Created by _angierae101_

* * *

><p><span><em>Recurring Cast<em>

**Katherine Soloman**  
>School Principal<br>Straight  
>Candice Patton<p>

**Sabrina Watson**  
>English Teacher<br>Bisexual  
>Kim Matula<p>

**Toby Michaels**  
>Glee Club Coach (Royal Rebels)<br>Straight  
>Paul Wesley<p>

**Diana Carter**  
>Junior<br>Bisexual  
>Nina Dobrev<br>Created by _angierae101_

**Evan Phillips**  
>Glee Club Coach (Shooting Stars)<br>Gay  
>Aaron Carter<br>Created by _Yonna9queen_

**Kennedy Logan**  
>Freshman<br>Straight  
>Maneepat Molloy<br>Created by _Yonna9queen_

**Haley Preston**  
>Freshman<br>Bisexual  
>Lucy Hale<br>Created by _Tif S_

**Parker Hanssen**  
>Senior<br>Straight  
>Joey Bragg<br>Created by _Linneagb_

* * *

><p><strong>So I added a few teachers and decided to make two characters, originally made recurring, main. I am still finishing up edits for all the characters, I will probably finish them this weekend. They can be found on my profile page (You'll have to scroll down until you see "Finding the Music")<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_Macy's POV_

I walked down the halls of McKinley and watched as everyone smiled and went into their conversations with their friends and talked about—whatever it is they talk about. I wouldn't know. I don't really have a clue what this is like because I don't really have any friends. I am mostly focused on my studies, which kind of takes up most of my time—it did last year.

This may only be my sophomore year, but I do want to get into a good college and make my parents proud of me—which is why I stopped writing songs and making music. My parents say they want what's best for me, which is why they told me to focus more on my studies, I would be able to have a good paying job; they say that is the best for me.

But I just have to wonder if it really is. Is it really worth it? Last year—I did what they wanted. For me to study, focus on school and do the best I can to better my chances of getting into a good college. I also stopped playing music as much, and yet, they say I am starting to take my life into my hands, but I just feel lost.

How do I put this gently? Last year was the worth year of my life.

I mean I do care about school and doing well, but it's not like I want to go to Medical school and become a surgeon—even though I'm sure my parents want me to. The truth is I love music—rock music mostly. But if they say I am not going to get anywhere with it and I am just wasting my time, then who am I to argue?

I bumped into someone, she was blonde wearing a light purple dress with some sort of design on it along with a leather jacket—I liked this girl's style.

"Sorry." The girl apologized, but really it was my fault. I tended to get lost in my own thoughts about how my life was a mess and I had no idea what to do with it.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking." I replied as I picked up one of her book and handed it to her. I noticed her looking at me—it took me a few moments to realize that she was waiting to hear my name. "I'm Macy." I told her.

"Caroline." She told me, that was a pretty name.

"Are you new?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I just transferred here. I'm a sophomore." She told me and I grinned. She was my age and I think we had a similar taste in style. "You?"

"Sophomore, but not new." I said—for some reason I did not like how that sounded coming out of my mouth. "What class do you have?" I wondered if we had the same class together.

"Geometry. Room 109." She answered and I grinned—maybe I have found someone to socialize with; maybe as long as I don't say that out loud.

"Same here. Want to walk together?" I asked and Caroline nodded. We walked together, but then stopped by the bulletin board—my parents wanted me to something after school to help with my college applications, so might as well. I noticed Caroline was looking too.

"You wouldn't happen to know when Basketball tryouts are, would you." She asked. So she was a basketball player—the one sport that I actually didn't mind watching or even playing. It was much better than football.

"I think they are in the winter, so tryouts won't be for a few months." I told her and she sighed. She then looked around some more as did I—maybe there was something we could both do together. She then pointed to the sign-up sheet for something called "The New Directions".

"It's a Glee Club." Caroline said, reading more of the sheet. I knew that had something to do with music and well that is something I might be interested in—my parents won't argue with the fact about it being an after school club that could go on my application. "Do you want to try-out?"

"Count me in." I said, taking a pen and signing my name. "What about you?" I asked Caroline and she nodded. We were walking after putting both our names on the lists and we stopped as we saw Parker Hannsen walk by. "Hey ladies…" He said. "…Macy, you're looking very pretty today." I rolled my eyes at him—why couldn't he transfer schools?

"Want to maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked me and I also felt like I could burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but I actually have some self-respect." I said and he sighed and then turned to Caroline.

"How about you?" He asked and Caroline glanced at me and back at him.

"I don't even know you." Caroline said and I smirked at him and before he could speak again, I interjected. Good thing because if I had to hear another thing from him, I might claw my ears off.

"Walk away Parker. Walk. Away." I said slowly and he did. "Sorry, there is something wrong with him."

"I think he is kind of cute."

"Trust me, you especially could do a lot better than him."

* * *

><p><span><em>Tripp's POV<em>

I met up with some of the guys when I saw them talking in the hallway. I didn't say anything at first because I didn't know what to say. They were talking about their insanely awesome summers, which I didn't have.

Personally I couldn't wait for it to end so I could get out of the house. Believe it or not, I actually rather be at school than stuck at home with my uncle. I wouldn't tell everyone I know that because then I would have to explain why and I don't feel comfortable sharing that.

"So Tripp how was your summer?" One of the guys asked. Damn it, someone asked.

"Kind of boring. Just hung around the house all day." I said and then one of the other guys went off how they got this new girlfriend and how easy it was to get her to make out with him and then it eventually lead to them getting in bed.

Personally not a fan of that—it sort of makes me uncomfortable. Don't judge me because I don't feel comfortable talking about having sex—I just am not like the guys that are always wanting to get to that level with a girl; I am the kind of guy that will want to take it slow.

"Any special lady in your life yet?" They asked me, hoping for a yes.

"No."

"Seriously, Tripp, you need to get a girlfriend." One of the guys said.

"No wait he needs is to get laid—it's awesome." The other one said and I forced a grin—I hoped this conversation turned into another one soon. It did once Parker showed up and started talking about how he just got turned down by two girls. They came down that way—one blonde hair wearing a leather jacket and a dress. The other one brunette wearing a nice top, a skirt and some boots. She looked at me and I grinned.

"You seriously think those girls would want to go out with you?" I asked—they didn't seem like the type to just go out with anyone—or people like Parker.

"I only got a second 'no' because the blonde girl was new to the school." Parker said and I shook my head—there is a reason everyone says no to him—well actually there are many. And it would be too difficult to list them all. Let's just Parker isn't the type of guy most people would want to date; especially with what he pulls to try and get a date.

Parker then walked away and pushed this guy carrying a lot of books over, his stuff going everywhere. I watched as Parker and one of the other guys next to me laughed. I then went over and helped him up. I may be popular, but that job description doesn't come with being a jerk like it does to Parker—my other two friends aren't much as jerks either they are just…well, I guess they found the papers going everywhere funny. I am not exactly sure.

"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded. "Sorry, Parker—well I guess he's welcomed you to the school." I said and he laughed a little. "Don't worry, the rest of us aren't like he is." He looked thankful for that as I handed him the rest of his stuff. "I'm Tripp, what's your?"

"Liam." He replied. After the bell rang, Liam and I walked by and something caught my attention—a sign- up sheet for something called Glee Club. I did love music and it was an excuse to be out of the house more. I took the pen that was there and wrote my name on it under two other names. I looked at Liam and wondered if he would be interested.

"Want to sign up?" I asked and shook his head. I guess some people just didn't like to perform. "Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're signing up? Isn't that club—"

"Well it's new and yeah I know it doesn't really go with popular people and such but I love music and I don't really care if people don't agree." I said, maybe he was concerned of the other people at this school. It didn't matter to me, no one would really care too much or make a big deal out of it would be Parker—and well he's…Parker.

* * *

><p><span><em>Brianna's POV<em>

It was weird being here because this was where my mother went to school. Of course, she couldn't really go anywhere because this town sucks and this is the best school as it gets—believe it or not. She never went to college because she got pregnant with me and well—can't really afford much with working a job that only pays minimum wage.

Sometimes life sucked.

I walked down the hall and watched these two guys walk away from the bulletin board and wondered if there was anything I'd like to do. I actually need to do something to keep me away from home because there isn't much to do there—it get kind of lonely since my mom works a lot.

Glee Club. I grinned at that and signed my name. I liked to sing and I think I remembered my mom telling me stories about this Glee Club—even though I don't think she was in it back in the day. Oh well, I am doing it.

After school I went to the auditorium and now would just have to wait. There were like three people in front of me. I watched as a girl with short brown hair walked onto the stage.

"My name is Macy Reynolds and I will be singing _Decode _by Paramore." She said and the music started to play and she started to sing—she had a strong voice.

_How can I decide what's right?  
>When you're clouding up my mind<br>I can't win your losing fight  
>All the time<em>

_Not can I ever own what's mine  
>When you're always taking sides<br>But you won't take away my pride  
>No, not this time<br>Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
>When I used to know you so well?<br>How did we get here?  
>Well, I think I know<em>

After she walked off the stage, another girl replace her. "My name is Caroline O'Hara and I will be singing _Sledgehammer _by Fifth Harmony."

_If you could take my pulse right now  
>It would feel just like a sledgehammer<br>If you could feel my heart beat now  
>It would hit you like a sledgehammer<em>

_I don't admit it  
>I play it cool<br>But every minute  
>That I'm with you<em>

_I feel the fever and I won't lie  
>I break a sweat<br>My body's telling  
>All the secrets I ain't told you yet<em>

_(Oh oh) I struggle to contain  
>(Whoa oh) The love that's in my veins<br>(Oh oh) And how it circulates (oh oh)_

_If you could take my pulse right now  
>It would feel just like a sledgehammer<br>If you could feel my heart beat now  
>It would hit you like a sledgehammer<em>

After she left the stage, a boy came onto the stage. I think I saw him to talking to those football players—surprised me that someone like that would audition.

"My name is Tripp Donovan and I will be singing _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons."

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<br>I'm breathing in the chemicals  
>(inhale) (exhale)<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<em>

After he was finished, I went onto the stage. "My name is Brianna Dawson and I will be singing_ Keep Holding On_ by Avril."

_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go you know I won't give in<br>(Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah)_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through<br>We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you<br>I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
>Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through<br>We'll make it through_

**We have met Macy, Tripp, Caroline, and Brianna. There will be four chapters of auditions. :) Anyway, I decided to write this story in 1st person and I am going to need people to send in two jock characters that are friends with Tripp. PM if you are interested.**

**Songs: Decode (Paramore), Sledgehammer (Fifth Harmony), Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), and Keep Holding On (Avril).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Lexi's POV

I hate school. I really do. Most people hate going because it is so early and what not. I don't hate it because of that. I hate it because it doesn't do anything good for me. I am not the best student—actually I am probably one of the worsts, which is how I ended transferring to a public school. I don't mind—I didn't like my old private school at all. It was full of smart snobby kids, who thought it was funny to pick on others and show off.

Of course, being the new kid was never fun either. Last time it was so hard because I didn't know anybody and nobody really wanted to talk to me. I mean, they all think I'm quiet, but really once I feel comfortable you will never get me to shut up.

I walk down the halls and watch as everyone talks and laughs and what not and I sigh. I wish I could be like that—I would need a few friends first and I didn't see that happening. They say public school is the worst kind of school and if that is true, then well, I'm screwed.

As I am walking, I notice these three guys and a girl—they were probably jocks. Maybe not the girl, but—it didn't matter. I looked at them and the one of the boys—the one with blonde hair wearing a light blue T-shirt with his letterman jacket waved at me. I grinned—I didn't know if I should wave back, so I just decided on smiling.

I kept walking, but I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, who dropped their stuff. I picked it up for her and quickly handed it to her. "Sorry." I said and quickly walked away, but then I heard her coming after me. Oh god—I am already screwed. Not even ten minutes here yet and I screwed up.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, it's cool." She said—she said brown hair with blonde highlights and was wearing a dress. It was nice. "Are you new?" She asked me and I nodded—was it that obvious. "I was new last year and on my first day, I may have done something similar to you." I grinned—okay, I wasn't total screw up. "What's your name?"

"Lexi." I told her.

"I'm Olivia." She said, that was pretty. She was very pretty. "Anyway, want me to show you around real quick. The school isn't too big—you should find your way around in no time."

"Sure." I said and we started walking. I saw those jocks again and then I saw a cheerleader coming our way—was this good or bad?

"Olivia, are you helping out the homeless again?" The girl commented—I was going to go with bad. I looked at Olivia, who looked annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"Lay off Valarie." Olivia said. "If it wasn't for my kindness, you would still be a lost puppy." She said and I stopped myself from laughing.

"But here is the thing, I'm me and she is...well who knows? Liv, for all we know she could be one of those strange girls that care more about school than how they look." Valarie commented, taking a look at me—she looked disgusted.

"First off, call me Liv again and you'll be sorry. And second, that is exactly the reason to why you are still a freshman." Olivia said and Valarie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I got a hot boyfriend and everyone at this school adores me." Valarie said and then walked away from us. I turned to Olivia—does this happen often?

"So, you've met Valarie Jones. It's probably best to stay away from her." Olivia told me. "But don't worry—for the most part she is harmless." I wasn't too sure about that, because that girl just reminded me about this girl at my old school and she made it her mission to make my life hell.

We were walking past the bulletin board, when I stopped. I saw something called Glee Club. "You're going to sign up?" Olivia asked me and I thought for a moment. Singing and dancing competition—finally something fun. And something that I most likely couldn't mess up. I took the pen that was there and sign my name.

"You?" I asked her and she shook her head. I frowned—there goes having a friend in there.

"Sorry, I just can't sing." Olivia said. Eventually we got to my first period class and Olivia went separate ways. One thing I hoped was that I could find a friend in that club if Olivia didn't join. I just want to have something in my life to make me happy.

* * *

><p><span>Giovanni's POV<span>

I walk beside my twin sister Gia as we walk through the halls of McKinley. I look at her and she doesn't seem the slightest bit nervous. Me? I am a nervous wreck—most people are on the first day. This is my third year of high school and probably the most important.

One thing I want was to maybe make a friend that isn't my sister. I love Gia, but when you spend most of your life with your twin sister as your best friend, it tends to get lonely and somewhat depressing. The only problem is….I am not too good at talking.

I mean, I'm okay at it—who am I kidding? I suck at it. I can barely speak if people ask me question, let alone start a conversation on my own. This is probably one of the reasons the only friend I have is my sister, but I am sure there are other things, right?

"We both have a different first, third, and sixth period." Gia told me and I took a look at our schedules and she was right. "You'll be alright?" She asks me and I nodded. She walks off, leaving me to find my classroom. I only said that so she doesn't worry. Honestly, I doubt I'll be alright—people wouldn't mess with me when Gia is around but now without her…I don't know if I am as safe.

As I am walking down the hall, trying to find the room I was supposed to go to when I find myself being knocked into a row of lockers. I stumble to the ground once I hit them—a few things falling out of my bag. "Watch it fag!" I watch as that guy walks away—laughing. No surprise—even though I wonder if he actually knows that I am gay or that he just says that to anyone that he pushes around.

I notice a hand in front of me and take it and someone pulls me up to my feet as another helps pick up my stuff. "You won the lottery." One of them says as the other hands me my bag.

"What?" I ask him. I didn't understand what that meant? I knew what the lottery was, but I didn't understand what he meant—I just got pushed around like always.

"You are the lucky winner of…who Parker pushes around." He says and I grin a little, but I don't leave on my face for too long. If that was an actual lottery, I'd probably be the richest man in the world because I don't know when someone wouldn't try and push me around—I am always the one they pick. I hate to think what it would be like if everyone actually knew I was gay. "Sorry about him—I guess he got stood up again and he just saw you and…I guess you were there for the rest."

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Tripp and this is Liam." He said and I grinned. Then he looked at me—I guess he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Giovanni." I told them.

"You're Italian?" Tripp asks me and I nodded.

"My whole life." I added and we laughed a bit—okay so, I made a joke. This was going better and much longer than I thought it would.

"So you know where you're going? We could show you." Tripp says and I look at Liam, who nods. He takes my schedule to see where I am heading and I look at the bulletin board and wonder if there is anything good to sign up for this year. Last two years, nothing I was interested in—if they had a dance team it would be great for Gia and I.

But then I saw something. Glee Club.

It included dancing as much as singing. "You sing?"

"I dance…singing—I don't k-know. I'm not t-that good." I stuttered. Giovanni do not mess this up—they are trying to help you and if you blow this—you have had two years of solitary; it's time for that period to end so don't say anything stupid.

"You should audition." Tripp says. "It's fun—and I'm sure you're good. You got to try." I think about it and I guess it could be fun. Dance class has been stressing me out lately—maybe this could be like a break or something. Clubs are fun, right?

"Did you—?"

"Yeah, it's fun." Tripp said and after another moment of thinking, I decided to put my name on the list. Now all that was left was to find a song. I really hope I don't make a fool out of myself. "Now if only I can convince—"

"Don't even try it." Liam said—I guess he wasn't up for joining.

* * *

><p><span>Liam's POV<span>

After walking Giovanni to his class, Tripp and I separated from each other and went to each other class's—well I watched as Tripp left the hallway and I went back to the bulletin board. I looked at the sign up sheet and sighed.

Should I? Shouldn't I?

I want to. I don't want to.

I mean, I love music and I would like to join—well in this case audition since you just can't sign up and you're in—but I don't think I can. I want to because I love music, but based on what I have heard, Glee Club is not cool.

I am trying to survive this school without being shoved into lockers and what not. I don't want to be that guy. But on the other hand, it would be fun. I love music and—no I can't. I will not subject myself to all the harassment—I haven't had any trouble yet and I would like to keep it that way.

But then I thought about it some more—Tripp and I have hung around each other since we met two days ago and I like him. And he is popular—god I am an idiot. He is popular and doesn't even think twice about auditioning when they could shun him from their popular zone at any moment.

That's it. I'm auditioning.

* * *

><p>I went to the auditorium after school. I saw Tripp and Giovanni—Tripp seemed surprised to see me. "You're auditioning?"<p>

"You may have convinced me." I replied, it was sort of true. We sat down at the director came into the auditorium and sat down.

"Okay, let's get started." She said and the first person went on stage. It was a girl with wavy blonde hair wearing a long sleeve shirt walked onto the stage.

"My name is Lexi Morris and I will be singing _Defying Gravity."_

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by  
>The rules of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes<br>And leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down  
><em>

After she finished, Giovanni went onto the stage. "My name is Giovanni Orlando and I will be singing _Home_ by Gabrielle Aplin."

_I'm a phoenix in the water  
>A fish that's learned to fly<br>And I've always been a daughter  
>But feathers are meant for the sky<br>So I'm wishing, wishing further  
>For the excitement to arrive<br>It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
>Than laying at the sharp end of this knife<em>

_With every small disaster  
>I'll let the waters still<br>Take me away to some place real_

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
>Is where you go when you're alone<br>Is where you go to rest your bones  
>It's not just where you lay your head<br>It's not just where you make your bed  
>As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?<br>Home, home, home, home  
><em>  
>"After he was finished, I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. I looked at her and then at Tripp and Giovanni. "My name is Liam Culter and I will be singing <em>Wake Me Up <em>by Avicii."

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
>Guided by a beating heart<br>I can't tell where the journey will end  
>But I know where it starts<br>They tell me I'm too young to understand  
>They say I'm caught up in a dream<br>Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
>Well that's fine by me<em>

_So wake me up when it's all over  
>When I'm wiser and I'm older<br>All this time I was finding myself  
>And I didn't know I was lost<em>

Once I finished, I looked at the guys as I left the stage and they gave me a thumbs up. I was the last one to audition, so it was time for everyone to leave. I grabbed my stuff to go home, but went back to get my jacket. I saw there was girl on the stage—with a guitar.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
>That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it<br>Right outside the window _

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
>That all the tears turned to dust find I just knew my eyes were drying up forever <em>

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
>And I can't remember where or when or how<br>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made _

_But when you touch me like this  
>And you hold me like that<br>I just have to admit  
>That it's all coming back to me<br>When I touch you like this  
>And I hold you like that<br>It's so hard to believe but  
>It's all coming back to me<br>_

One thing I knew was that she should audition for Glee Club.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have met Olivia, Lexi, Giovanni, and Liam. More to come! Also there was an appearance of Valarie Hills, she is played by Kayla Ewell. Sorry the chapter took so long, everytime I try and write the chapter, my computer doesn't work right—so it took a little longer to finish this.<strong>

**Songs: Defying Gravity (Wicked), Home (Gabrielle Aplin), Wake Me Up (Avicii), & It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion).**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Danielle's POV

I go to my locker and grab my things and then look around at everyone around me. People talking to their friends, people talking to boyfriends and girlfriends, and then there are people that are just annoying—the ones yelling and shoving people around.

I don't really have any friends—well I am new around here. My parents thought it would be good for me to get a good start after the whole rehab thing. I didn't disagree, I am sure if I stayed at that school, those bitches wouldn't leave me alone.

As I was walking, I saw this guy wink at me and I roll my eyes in disgust. Not only is that a really bad of an attempt of flirting with a girl, he is definitely not my type. I seriously doubt he would be my type even if I liked guys. I wonder if I could find a girl in this school to date—in my last school, it didn't really end well.

I bumped into this girl who then dropped a book and I picked it up for her. "Sorry." She said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Gym is, would you." I asked—I have no idea how I ended up getting PE for my first class.

"Sure, I'll show you." She said. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Danielle."

"Are you new here?" She asked and I nodded. I looked at her—she had straight blonde hair with some black highlights mixed in and blue eyes. She was very pretty—I wonder if she played for my team.

We got close to the gym—I think when that guy that winked at me earlier, walked passed us again. Was that even possible?

"Hey, Amy." He started off by saying. "Want to go out? Maybe we could go to a cheap motel and bang?"

"Screw you." Amy replied.

"That sounds like fun." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Leave her alone, asshole. Unless you want to kicked in the balls." I stepped in and he decided it would be best if he backed away. "So what's his problem?"

"Don't know—but a lot of people say the problem with him is his existence." Amy said and I grinned and chuckled a bit. "He hangs around the jocks, but no one likes him because he is—"

"Ass?" I questioned and Amy nodded. We eventually got to the Gym and she then left to go to her class. I grinned—even if she didn't play my team, she seemed decent.

* * *

><p><span>Elijah's POV<span>

So this is what an actual high school looks like? I have been home schooled all my life and even then—it wasn't much because I was mostly spending my time in auditions.

I finally was able to convince my parents to let me go to public school—just be a regular kid for a while. I just want to be normal, even if it is only for a bit. They are convinced that I am not going to like it and race back to the life of auditions and home schoolings, but I won't. I know I won't.

That stuff—acting and singing, as much as I love it, are just hobbies. I want to be a regular kid, push myself to get good grades, hang out friends, and maybe join a club or team.

I decided to look and see what I could join and then another guy joins me there. "Anything good?" I ask him and he shrugs—I see this sign up for Glee Club—I sounds familiar. "Hey, what's Glee Club?" I ask.

"It's a club. I think it's where you sing and dance to covers of songs. You also perform in competition." He said, I grinned. Those are basically my hobbies, so why not? "I was thinking about auditioning myself."

I signed my name on sheet and then handed him a pen. "I'm Elijah." He signed his name and then handed it back to me.

"Lucas." He told me.

* * *

><p><span>Eric's POV<span>

This is really weird—being in public school, I mean. For most of my life—well all my life except now I have been going to private school and it is a lot different from this. I mean, public schools are disgusting—at least that is what I hear.

I haven't been anywhere besides the office, where I got my schedule and the bathroom, but I am missing my school already. I mean the bathrooms were disgusting—is this school too poor to afford janitors or something?

The front office was alright, but I guess these things were something I was going to get used to. I mean, it's not all bad. Now I get to wear whatever I want—and I could maybe even give people some fashion types. At private school, the only thing I really show off as far as that goes is my hair and I can't really have too many styles.

"Look, it's the school's newest fag!" I hear some shout and then I get shoved into a row of lockers. What the hell was that about? Okay, another thing to hate about public schools—full of jerks.

At my public school, I never got a problem about being gay, what is the problem here? It's not like me or any other gay guys are like predators? I mean sure, there are times when we can have a crush on a guy that is straight, but seriously? It's not an issue that you have to call the government about!

I roll my eyes at the guy and pick up my things. I curse under my breath as a guy comes my way. "Don't worry about him."

"I worry about his personality." I mumbled—he obviously has issues if he is homophobic—he has to be if he has a problem with gay people. I guess that guy in front of me heard me because he then laughs.

"Don't worry, the rest of us in this school have no problem if you're gay or not." He said and I grinned—I guess that was better. "Parker just has issues." I could definitely see that. "Are you new?" He asked me and I nodded—now I couldn't help but notice that this guy was very cute. I nodded at his question.

"Eric." I told him.

"Tripp." He told me—interesting name. "Do you know where you are going?" He asked me and I nodded—I didn't really hear what he said, because I was kind of lost, like I said, he was very cute. It may have been distracting. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

He left and I sighed—now I wish I didn't know where I was going so he could show me. I guess I'd have to wait until later and if I was lucky, we'd bump into each other again. I stopped by the bulletin board to see if there was anything this school offered pertaining to music.

Nothing really besides Glee Club—I guess that could be fun. Now I just needed to pick an audition song.

* * *

><p>After school and I went into the auditorium—I took a seat because I would have to wait for a few others to finish before I got my chance to audition. First person to go up with was a brunette girl.<p>

"My name is Danielle Underwood and I will be singing _Heartbeat_ by The Fray." She said and began to sing.

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway  
>Rain is coming down and we're on the run.<br>Think I can feel the breath in your body.  
>We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun.<em>

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain._  
><em>Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same.<em>  
><em>And you don't look back, not for anything.<em>  
><em>'Cause love someone, love them all the same.<em>  
><em>If you love someone, love them all the same.<em>

_Oh I feel your heartbeat._  
><em>And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around<em>  
><em>If you can love somebody, love them all the same.<em>  
><em>You gotta love somebody, love them all the same.<em>  
><em>I'm Singing, Oh, I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat.<em>

After she left the stage, a boy went onto it. He was African American and was wearing a hoodie and jeans—like most boys do. "My name is Lucas Cassidy and I will be singing _Mirror _by Justin Timberlake." He said—I loved that song.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
><em>'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror<em>  
><em>And I can't help but notice<em>  
><em>You reflect in this heart of mine<em>  
><em>If you ever feel alone and<em>  
><em>The glare makes me hard to find<em>  
><em>Just know that I'm always<em>  
><em>Parallel on the other side<em>

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
><em>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<em>  
><em>Just put your hand on the glass<em>  
><em>I'll be tryin' to pull you through<em>  
><em>You just gotta be strong<em>

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
><em>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<em>  
><em>The vacancy that sat in my heart<em>  
><em>Is a space that now you hold<em>  
><em>Show me how to fight for now<em>  
><em>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<em>  
><em>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out<em>  
><em>You were right here all along<em>

_It's like you're my mirror_  
><em>My mirror staring back at me<em>  
><em>I couldn't get any bigger<em>  
><em>With anyone else beside of me<em>  
><em>And now it's clear as this promise<em>  
><em>That we're making two reflections into one<em>  
><em>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<em>  
><em>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<em>

After he finished—another guy walked onto the stage. "My name is Elijah Hilson and I will be singing _Gust Of Wind_ by Pharrell Williams."

_My heart is filled with love and care  
>Not an ounce of gas I would get up there<br>It's simple  
>You lift me up<br>The view up here I see all the stars  
>Ooh there go Venus and there go Mars<br>Something you've been through  
>You're from above, hey<em>

_When I first saw you I got excited_  
><em>Tried to keep my composure, trying to hide it<em>  
><em>But I didn't know, I didn't let go<em>  
><em>Then it occurred to me while trying to fight it<em>  
><em>Just like a kite, you learn to ride it<em>  
><em>But I didn't know<em>  
><em>You're supposed to let it go<em>

_Like a gust of wind you hit me up sometimes_  
><em>Like a gust of wind you push me back every once in a while<em>  
><em>Like a gust of wind you remind me there's someone up there<em>  
><em>Who ushers in the air I need to power my sail<em>

I was glad that he didn't sing _Happy _because that song was just plain annoying. Finally, it was my turn and I walked onto the stage. "My name is Eric Warren and I will be singing _Popular Song _by Ariana Grande."

_You were the popular one, the popular chick  
>It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish<br>Standing on the field with your pretty pompons  
>Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn<br>I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
>Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song<br>Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_  
><em>I never was a scholar,<em>  
><em>You were always popular,<em>  
><em>You were singing, all the songs I don't know<em>  
><em>Now you're in the front row<em>  
><em>Cause my song is popular<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So we have met Danielle, Elijah, Luke, and Eric. One more set of auditions!<strong>

**Songs: Heartbeat (The Fray), Mirror (Justin Timberlake), Gust of Wind (Pharrell Williams), & Popular Song (Ariana Grande).**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
